Lagendia Stories
by RubyAngelFire
Summary: A series of one-shots about the lives of our respective characters in Lagendia; from dungeon runs (successful and not) to their lives outside the battle grounds. (1st: The Barbarian and his Rotten Yew)
1. Introducing

**Lagendia Stories**

* * *

**A series of one-shots or drabbles about the life of our respective characters in Dragon Nest.**

**The stories are from dungeons experiences to personal lives outside the battles of the Characters.**

**So these are OUR characters in dragon nest:**

**Main or the most frequent characters that would show up**

RubyFire93 (Saleana)- the proud saleana of the group. (Literally) Has the typical personality of a sorceress. (or maybe worse) And a true sorceress to the heart and soul. Prideful, stubborn, greedy... the others said Sadistic. Won't hesitate to blackmail someone to get what she wants. Well her burning powers just complements her sadistic attitude.

Frantzs (Saint)- the brain and #1 supporter of the group. to be honest, a lot of dungeon runs won't be successful without this beloved Saint of ours. But even though he's a saint he's very prideful that is even worse than Ruby. A big Tsundere. He is still patient like any other clerics, just don't test his patience or else you'll forget that he's a SAINT and not a death god. (-_- just exaggerating.. but yeah you get the point)

86734512/86/Barbie (Barbarian)- ok, 86 is the no brains of the group. If Ruby's attitude might surpass other sorceress, well 86 surpasses the warriors. Why? He is too cheerful, happy, reckless to the point of stupidity. He love adventurers too much to the point that he doesn't mind turning into a ghost. But to be honest he is the boost motivator of the group. Although Frantz and Ruby, who are the usual people 86 is partied with, had hard time trusting his enthusiasm sometimes (or was it always?). Can't blame them... A LOT had happen because of that overflowing-of-energy of his.

Zyrrs (Adept)- the beloved apprentice of Ruby. Actually she's also 86 and Frantz's apprentice but more to Ruby. Well DN players with Acads or knows their story actually knows that Acads are actually 20 years old. But this little Zyrrs has amnesia, so... she acts her body's age. An innocent 12 years old. Zyrrs became an adept because she wants to be like her Ruby-sama and yes, not only powerwise, (fire and ice) but also attitude wise. Much to Ruby's pleasure and displeasure to Frantz and 86.

**Well these characters were introduced previously on my other Dragon Nest fics. If you want to know more about them, my dearly beloved, Senpai AmaneNixen's story "Meet the Party 4 of 4" would tell you about them. Well in her Barbie's point of view by the way sooo it would be a little exaggerated… but still you would have ideas about the characters personalities. Oh if you're wondering these characters are all in Springwood server. ^_^**

**These are the other characters or you could say our supporting characters/ 2nd-3rd**

**account.**

AuraAvira(Artillery)- the ohh soo sweet, kind and innocent archer. (My second account) Ruby's adopted sister. But even with her innocent look, this Archer LOVES drinking alcoholic drinks most of all wine because they taste FRUITY and treats it like juice. (blame RUBY!)

GEmaiden(Smasher)- uhm.. let's just say she's one of the NORMAL ones, even though she's a sorceress. She's not like RubyFire who is always spitting fire (figure of speech) and hot headed (figuratively and literally). Ok, she's very level headed and has less WEIRD antics. She's 86's younger adopted sister.

XylusCross (still a Swordmaster but an aspiring Gladiator)- Even though he's a warrior and one of the youngest on the group, he's a BIG flirt! Likes to hit on older Girls. Not really old but 5-7 years older than him? (GE and Ruby for example but now he's just hitting on GE since flirting with Ruby is just another entrance to hell for him)

RedPyrros (also a Swordmaster he would be a Moonlord soon (longer than soon. not until I finish Ruby's 70 set!))- Ruby's (biological) younger brother has the cheerful and happy-go-lucky attitude of every warrior. (not like 86!). He's one of the NORMAL ones, even though Ruby's his sister. Things that others wonder how but still thankful of.

Wknight/White (Paladin)- 86's younger brother. Ruby's first partner before Frantz when she got back after 5 years of missing (ahem/gambling/ahem) Even though White is a paladin, he is very kind and gentle (unlike a certain SAINT).He can be easily impressed and compliments people always. (Ruby for example that's why the Saleana is very fond of him) He's always away that's why the others rarely see him. (in other words, an account that is RARELY used by the user)

MlCHl (destroyer)- this guy is Frantz's apprentice. Well for Ruby, Michi is more like Frantz's foster child? Anyway… Michi isn't like any CRAZY and NOISY warriors we know of. First and foremost, he is TOOOO QUIET! (you could already say he doesn't speak at all) He is also more of like 'action speaks louder than words' kind of kid. So you would be surprise if he would suddenly speak a whole paragraph. Second, his face also rarely show emotions! (Contrasts the typical attitude of a warrior, right?). He always looks indifferent and expressionless. (I wonder if this guy could even laugh). Makes us wonder what happened to him. And lastly he is POLITE… well to all people (even to the people he despises and dislike but won't hesitate on showing his dislike on you through his axe). Even Ruby, who he calls a tsundere on their first day of their apprenticeship, was still polite to her.

.

.

**So these characters will appear on most of the series of one-shots that I would be posting. And I would update this when I get good feedback. Well, an author get inspired on writing if someone is supporting and reading her story, right?**

**.**

**.**

**If you guys read my last story, "Wedding then Proposal" I said there that I would be posting "First time daily quest" but unfortunately, I'm having a hard time recalling certain events during that run. So I won't be posting for a while. But I have already started and let's say it is already 46%. Done with the 'before entering the dungeon' and started already with the 'after the dungeon' so what's left is what happened inside the dungeon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway…**

**.**

**The first one-shot would be titled,**

**"The Barbarian and his Rotten Yew"**

**-A story of a certain barbarian who is planning to Suffix his beloved Dangerous Desire Axe. Sadly it seems he is missing a material which is a Rotten Yew to complete the Suffix. So he went to a certain Saint for help. Will he get what he wants? Or will he get something he won't want?**

**.**

**I will be posting this next week or this Saturday. So see you. ^_^**

**.**

**.**


	2. The Barbarian and his Rotten Yew

**Lagendia Stories**

**.**

**Title: The Barbarian and his Rotten Yew**

**Summary: **A story of a certain barbarian who is planning to Suffix his beloved Dangerous Desire Axe. Sadly it seems he is missing a material which is a Rotten Yew to complete the Suffix. So he went to a certain Saint for help. Will he get what he wants? Or will he get something he won't want?

**Characters: **86 (barbarian), Frantz (Saint), Avira (Bowmaster), Ruby (Saleana)

**Genre: **Humor

.

**A/N: Well this is it. My first one-shot of the "Lagendia Stories". Currently, the suffix has been removed temporarily at Dragon nest but it would return soon. Anyway for those who is still new at Dragon Nest, Suffixing is used to add stats at the armor and weapon of the character. And the Rotten Yew is one of the materials for the suffix needed for the Barbarian's lvl. 60 axe.**

**Special thanks to AmaneNixen for the editing. And without you... 86 would never exist.. and Ruby. and Frantz and Zyrrs.. (Sniff. sniff) Because you are the who brought us to this world. (sniff. sniff) And lastly... if it weren't for 86 i would, would, (sniff) never learn a few tricks in killing you! Sooo.. Thank you for being my precious Practice Dummy. (sniff. sniff) I hope we could repeat those happy times again.~**

**(clear throat) So continue~**

* * *

**The Barbarian and his Rotten Yew**

**.**

**.**

_"I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave in reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct, will continue their principles unto death."_

_-Leonardo da Vinci_

**_._**

**_._**

86's eyes furrowed as he counted his materials again for the third time. "Ah… One, two…three… I'm pretty sure I had them all." And started counting again.

Right now, the barbarian is planning on putting suffix on his beloved dangerous desire axe, but it seems that he was missing something.

After counting his materials a couple of times, "WHAAAAAAA!" the barbarian screamed at the top of his lungs and caught the attention of many adventurers passing by. "I NEED ANOTHER ROTTEN YEW!" He turned to the trading house in thoughts of buying instead, so he quickly grab his pouch and counted his gold coins. "One, two, three, four…" His face paled as he stared at his coins. "WHAT CAN I BUY WITH ONLY 8 GOLD COINS?!"

The poor and pitiful barbarian started walking away; a cloud of depression can be seen above his head. "I-I-I thought I-I could already m-m-make my A-a-axe super cool!" he sobbed as huge tears formed on his eyes. He tried going to his sister GE, who unfortunately doesn't have enough gold with her and White… was not around.

86 continued walking away as he thought of going back home, to lie down on his bed and cry. The cloud of depression grew darker and darker as he walk absentmindedly, not caring where he's going. Not until he bump into someone. " Sorry. I wasn't looking." He apologized and realized that it was a cleric.

"I also apologize. It's also my mistake." The cleric said as he gave 86 a small bow of courtesy. 86 gave a small smile at the cleric as he return the bow.

86 was about to excuse himself when the cleric spoke, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but…" he started.

"Huh?"

A gentle smile appeared on the cleric's face. "Whatever your problem is, don't forget that there's always an answer to them, and that you have friends to help you with it, right?" 86's eyes widen at the cleric's words. How can he forget?

86 was about to thank the cleric when he saw him leaving. "WAIT!" he called and thankfully the cleric turn back. "T-thank you for the advice!" he said and gave him a bow. "Uhm… cleric?"

The cleric smiled again and answer, "Guardian Jake."

A huge grin appeared at the barbarian's face and said, "My name's 86! Thanks again!"

"That's a unique name." the Guardian said as a small laugh escaped his lips. "May the goddess bless you." And the guardian left, leaving the enlightened Barbarian.

The Barbarian's grin never left his face until he remembered another Cleric that could help him with this problem of his. "Frantz!" Well the mentioned Saint actually has a lot of materials with him, so 86 thought that Frantz might give him a rotten yew.

And the barbarian dashed enthusiastically at the Saint's residence.

Saint Frantz's house is actually very normal and small compare to a certain Saleana. A house that is good for four people, with a small living room, kitchen, a single bathroom and a prayers room. Well the only reason they went here is for Frantz's food.

Anyway… 86 took a deep breath and knocked at the door gently. (Frantz hated it when the barbarian knocks at his door hard- Since the last time he did, he destroyed the door.) When there was no answer, he turned the door knob and realized it was unlocked. He then slowly opened the door and entered. "Frantz? Are you here?" He tried not to make a sound since Frantz told him he shouldn't make noises and pay respect to the people praying.

He tip toed and started searching for the Saint. And there 86 saw Frantz at his praying room, praying (obviously). "There he is~" he cooed and went beside Frantz who was kneeling on the floor, his hands clasp together. "Frantz?" He called softly.

When the saint didn't answer 86 sat down and stared at him whose eyes are closed."Fran~tz" he called once again but still with no answer. 86 groaned and pouted his lips. "Frantz~" Still no answer.

Already annoyed that he was being ignored, 86 started poking the Saint. "Frantz?" (poke) "Frantz!~" (poke, poke) "Frantz, just for a minute…" (poke, poke, poke) 86 whispered as he continued poking the saint who is still had his eyes closed and deliberately ignoring the barbarian. "Frantz! Oyyy! I NEED A ROTTEN YEW!" 86 finally screamed as he poked Frantz HARDER and FASTER.

Much to 86's surprise Frantz stood up with a glare at him, and was clearly annoyed, irritated and angry; and was rubbing the arm 86 poked. "Oh Frantz!" 86 chirped. "Do you have a rotten yew? Can you give me one ple-"

That's when 86 noticed Frantz's scowl. The barbarian gulped and quickly jumped up when a binding relic and a miracle relic fall around him that restrict his every movement.

Frantz walked in front of the shaking barbarian; his wand already out that was emitting small sparks, and said darkly, "Since you disturbed my praying, I'll make you my next living sacrifice as an apology, little lamb."

And loud screams were heard afterwards.

* * *

Not far from the tor-incident, a bowmaster stared at the sky. "Did you hear that?"

A Saleana she's with, who was sunbathing at their backyard, removed her sunglasses and asked, "Heard what?"

"I thought I heard thunder." Avira answered as she looked up at the sky once again. The sky is so clear, so she wondered why she heard thunder.

RubyFire raised an eyebrow at what her sister said. "Thunder?" and looked at the sky. "Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?" Instead of answering Avira pouted her lips at Ruby. Ruby rolled her eyes and lay down once again and said. "Sorry, stupid question." Elves have great hearing so if Avira did heard thunder, then there was really a thunder; ironic that the sky is so clear and blue. A beautiful day to enjoy the heat of the sun.

"So what do you think, Ruby?"

If there's thunder, there's lightning. "Maybe Frantz is training." Ruby thought, since the saint's house is actually near from theirs.

"But this time of hour, he usually is praying, right?"

A smirk grew at the Saleana's face as an idea crossed her mind about the lightning, "Then, he might just be releasing some energy."

"Releasing some energy?" Avira asked.

.

.

.

Later that day, Ruby found out that 86 couldn't join her and Frantz at their daily quest for some reasons.

* * *

**And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it. And don't worry, 86 isn't dead. (yet.)(unfortunately) **

**Ahhmmm! Well for some who noticed the "Guardian" that was named Jake. He isn't the same Jake who was a Dragon Follower, that was killed by the cleric character. ^_^ . The reason why i named him jake is that.. i can't think of any other names. And Jake was the name i thought that would be nice to put here.**

**He didn't rise back from the grave! Ruby and Frantz would freak out! **

**.**

**.**

**Next would be.**

**Title: "A Smasher and the Axe."**

(A/N: I know lame title. Just don't mind it! I made it like that so you guys would easily have an idea what the story will be!)

**Summary: **RubyFire is a prideful and proud Sorceress. She doesn't show mercy on anyone insulting a sorceress. So when she saw a certain Smasher with an axe.. Well let's see what would happen.

**.**

**.**

**And i'm VERY OPEN for suggestion and requests of one-shots you want our dearly beloved characters to do. Torture them? Well sure! Gladly! Another dare? Uhmmm... just, please... don't crush their prides. A type of genre would do. That depends. Romance? VERY LIMITED! Romance on these characters are connected to angst! if you don't want to cry then don't! Don't want you to be disappointed. There will be no fairy-tail happy ending on these guys. Implied romance? Can be.. not too much. only to selected characters. **

**.**

**Your DN character can also join our FAMILY of craziness~ XD! But it would be nicer if we could meet you in the game. (Springwood server and Holywood (though used only sometimes))**

**.**

**.**

**The next might or not take a while. ^_^ **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! ~ COMMENTS, CRITICISM, CORRECTIONS~ SURE!  
**


	3. The Smasher and the Axe

**Title: "The Smasher and the Axe"**

**Summary: **RubyFire is a prideful and proud Sorceress. She doesn't show mercy on anyone insulting a sorceress. So when she saw a certain Smasher with an axe… well things happened...

**Rate: T **(For Ruby's swearing)

**Characters: **RubyFire (Saleana), Frantzs (Saint), GEmaiden (Smasher), 86 (Barbarian)

**Genre: **Humor

**A/N: So another one-shot of our family… ^_^ .. this was actually inspired when I knew Senpai was using 2 hammers for Crystal Maiden in dota 2. I was like, what-the-heck?! A freaking sorceress wanting to go tanking with much more macho heroes?! And this story came from it. What if Ruby saw GE using 86's axe? And I answered, "Ruby would definitely throw a fit"**

**One last thing, this isn't edited very well (I guess). So you might spot grammar errors and everything. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway.. enjoy.**

* * *

It was another tiring and happy day at Lagendia, or specifically at Saint Haven.

Saleana RubyFire and Saint Frantz just finished their daily quests and decided to visit a certain Smasher to accompany her on her own daily quests.

Ruby's eyes were sparkling as she counted the gold she earned from her quest. "Urie, picked a lot.~ I thought I need to barbeque him tonight."

Frantz put out a sigh and said, "You should feel pity on the poor hound, Ruby. You know that hounds are-"

"Ah yeah. Whatever! I've grown tired hearing your Saintly words..EVERYDAY!" Ruby cut off. What she hates the most about the Saint beside her is that, he can be very saintly with all his holiness bullshits but nevertheless can be a devil sometimes… no not sometimes… in Ruby's eyes this beloved saint of theirs is a devil ALWAYS. She's so not charmed by that so called innocent, harmless look of his.

"Ruby! Are you listening to me? You almost died again at our quest earlier and…"

"Whaa! I know, I know! We're not in a church for you to give me a lot of sermons!" Ruby cut off once again.

Frantz finally given up on scolding the Saleana since it would just pass through her ears, she would listen less if she's scolded anyway… so he just put out a huge sigh and just continued walking.

"Oh we're finally here." Ruby said as they stop in front of 86's house. "So where's that cute Smasher-senpai of mine?~" Frantz can't help but roll his eyes at what she said. _Senpai, really? _Well technically, GE is older than Ruby in age and being a sorceress but there was no day Ruby would not scold GE about not being a proper sorceress.

"_YOU'RE NOT A FREAKING WARRIOR! YOU DON'T HAVE IRON SKIN FOR YOU TO JUMP IN FRONT OF THE BOSS WITHOUT CARING OF YOUR TINSY-WINSY LIFE!" was one of Ruby's chides at the Smasher. _Well actually that was the usually reprimands Frantz would say to GE.(Say, not shout)

Ruby was _"WHY IN THE SIX GATES OF HELL ARE YOU USING DESTRUCTION HERALDRY WHEN YOU'RE A FUCKING SORCERESS?!" _now that did happen. (sigh. I know crazy, right?)

Frantz was about to speak when he heard loud chopping sounds at the backyard. "Someone is at the back."

"Let's go see then."

And there they saw the near grey haired Smasher, Smasher GEmaiden. And typical Ruby greeted her with a cheerful smile. "Oh hello, GE-" She quickly stopped on her tracks when she saw what the **Sorceress **was doing. Even Frantz has his eyes widen and mouth hanged open at the scene bestowed at him.

Yes. GE was there. But the disturbing thing was she was **holding 86's Dangerous Desire axe** and not just holding it **but also using it** to chop the firewood.

GE realized that she has company and decided to greet them. A trait she learned from her older brother, 86 (idiot). "Oh! Good morning, Ruby Frantz~"

And Frantz can already imagine perfectly what would happen to the Barbarian as he looked at the burning with anger Saleana.

"Ruby.." Frantz warned. It would do them no good if the Saleana wreaked havoc at that time.

Even with Frantz's calls, it didn't stop Ruby going to the Smasher who was giving her a confused but smiling look. "Is something wrong, Ruby?"

Ruby gave her the MOST brightest and innocent smile she could muster at the older sorceress as she asked, "Why are you USING 86's axe? In chopping firewood no less?~"

"Oh! This axe?" Ruby's (alarming) smile never left her face as she continued listening to GE's explanation. (this wasn't even entering in Ruby's head. It was just the fact that a SORCERESS was using a WARRIOR'S AXE!) "Well, 86 broke the last axe while training at the woods so I have no choice but to use his axe."

Frantz raised an eyebrow at what he heard GE said, "You mean, you're the one cutting firewood?" A nod was answered to them.

Ruby and Frantz felt their eyebrows twitching at the Smasher as they tried to keep their faces passive.

"Is something wrong?"

Well it seems Ruby can't hold her rage anymore, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, USING THAT BARBARIAN'S AXE?!"

"Ruby, words…"

The smasher felt backing away at Ruby when the Saleana looks like she would kill her this second, "Well…"

"GE~ I'm back~" A cheery voice they know very well. And Frantz can't help but feel pity for the newcomer. _You really came in such a perfect timing._ "Oh~ hello Frantz, Ruby! I didn't expect for you two to visit."

GE step back away from Ruby once again when the Saleana gave off a dark smile. "Just the person I want to see~. If you'll excuse me, GE, I need to talk to your brother~" GE swallowed hard and nodded.

Ruby turned to the newly arrived Barbarian. "86~!" she greeted with a theatrical gesture of open arms.

This stops 86 on his tracks. His mind shouting warnings in his head. Ruby never greets him like that! It's always..

"_Ruby hello!~"_

"_Hi." she greeted indifferently_

or

"_86! You insolent barbarian! How dare you made me wait for freaking 30 minutes!"_

or the most painful

"_Ruby~ He-" INFERNO! "Whaaaa! W-w-what did I-" FIERY VORTEX! "W-w-what did I… do?" (laid down burned in crisp)_

_Her simple answer… "I just want to." and blow off some remains of the flames on her staff._

Yup… this kind of greeting isn't in his Ruby's typical greeting on him. But one thing he knows is that if Ruby is VERY happy… first is she jackpots a lot of money, second something great happened or third she is just being sarcastic or acting and a lot of pain will happen next.

"86~" Ruby called once again that made 86 gulp as he stepped away from the Saleana.

"Yes, Ruby?"

The innocent and _kind _smile Ruby flashed was very unsettling to the point 86 could already feel his knees shaking. "Would you like to go on a date with me?~"

There was a moment of silence as it process in his head. ''DATE?!' 86 screamed in his thoughts. A big red sign of 'WARNING' is ringing in his head. "E-e-eh… date?" Ruby nodded. "B-b-b-but… w-w-what about Frantz?" he stuttered as he pointed Frantz with a shaking finger.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and stared at 86 as if he was talking gibberish. "What? Frantz? Gross! That saint is TOOOO BORING to take out on a date."

"Don't scream it out loud like I'm not around, Ruby." Frantz mumbled. Feeling a little insulted at the Saleana's outburst.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Frantz and turned her gaze back to 86 with dazzling smile and sparkling eyes. This made 86 scared and shaking again. Ruby with dazzling smile and sparkling eyes is dangerous (Due to personal experience) and most of all if he was the one been given by those. So, the safest way was to refuse. He opened his mouth to say it but suddenly a dangerous spark was shown on the Saleana's eyes. A spark that was saying, _Say you'll refuse or else it would be more painful than death and hell._ He was pretty sure that's what those eyes were saying. His mind was already split into two. and he doesn't know what to answer. Leave it to the fates? He guess that was the answer. Why does he always get treated like this and he even doesn't know the reason of Ruby throwing her devil-mode on him again! And seriously, it is hard to know whether there's a reason or none to Ruby's devil-mode. "So let's go?~" she asked as she pushed 86 out of the house. But before they were really out of sight, 86 turned a glance at GE and Frantz who was watching them. Watching them. 86 felt like crying already..._I'm dying here and you're not doing anything to stop the death ripper?! _Even HIS sister is looking at him with an apologetic look. "HELP MEEEE!"

Both GE and Frantz remained on their place as they waited for the volcano to erupt. "Where do you think Ruby brought 86?" GE asked.

Frantz was about to answer when a loud scream was heard from the forest. "They're just outside the gates of Saint Haven." And then a familiar tornado of fire was seen where the loud scream came from.

"I guess it's my fault 86 went to swallow Ruby's fires again, right?"

Frantz didn't answer instead, "You should seriously stop using that axe, GE."

"Ohh yes. This was the cause of Ruby's anger am I right?"

Frantz sighed and elaborated what GE said, "GE let me remind you that you are a SORCERESS and already a Smasher. You Sorceresses NEVER rely on STRENGTH but on your MAGIC. So Ruby seeing you holding and using that axe is a grave insult on her part and being a sorceress." And GE felt a shiver on her back when Frantz gave a glare on her.

"Noted!" she exclaimed.

Thankfully when Ruby returned, she didn't get any lecture from her. And 86? He's in the hospital. He got too many burns and his relieve wasn't enough to take it off. But it seems it wasn't only burns that 86 received. Well they didn't ask and 86 doesn't want to be reminded so no one knew what happened to the barbarian.

And who wants to know what kind of demonic action RubyFire did. "It's better off not knowing." was Frantz's remark when they ask anyway.

Since then, no one dared to insult a Sorceress when Saleana RubyFire was in the vicinity. Powerful or not no one should mess with a SALEANA. And 86, he already nailed in his mind never ever ever let GE hold his axe again.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I would really appreciate it if you Review!~ tell me what you think, suggest one-shots you want our characters to do… I would really love that.**

**Oh 86 said he already met Verrexia! ^^ Sorry I can't meet you, my dragon nest career had become very and I do mean very limited. So I could only play for a limited time. (sniff. Sniff)**

**Anyway… again, I'm playing Dragon nest SEA .. so I could only meet you guys when you're playing in SEA. ^_^**

**Next:**

**Title: "The Saint isn't always a Saint"**

**Summary: **The Saint isn't a saint always. There are times (Ruby: Always) when he can snap and be a demon. This is where Ruby tells Zyrrs the story of how the saint became a not-so-saintly anymore. Preview of the story, "First Time Daily Quest"

**Characters: **Zyrrs (Adept/ Alchemist at this time), RubyFire (Saleana), Frantz (Saint), 86 (Barbarian; mentioned)

**Genre: **Humor

**.**

**.**

**See ya again for the next ~**


End file.
